


She looks to the sky and the stars stare back

by confused_blueberry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_blueberry/pseuds/confused_blueberry
Summary: melancholic night by the sea





	She looks to the sky and the stars stare back

The moonlight dances along with the girl by the sea, cool breeze kissing her cheeks as her favorite aunt once did.

The jelly fish sway as she shimmies around the fire, heat along her feet just enough to keep her entire being warm, reminding her of the glow of the oven when her grandmother still happily pulled out cookies.

She misses them desperately and the reminders in the world around her are too much, the stars twinkling like their eyes once did.

She wants to go home.


End file.
